Ivysaur
|backcolor = |name = Ivysaur |jname = (フシギソウ Fushigisou) |Plaatje = 002 Ivysaur.png |ndex = 001 |evovan = Bulbasaur |evoin = Venusaur |gen = I |Uitspraak = EYE-vee-sore |hp = 60 |soort = Zaad |atk = 60 |type = / |def = 60 |height = 1,0 M |satk = 80 |weight = 13,0 kg |sdef = 80 |ability = Overgrow Chlorophyll (Dream World) |spd = 80 |Kleur = Groen |total = 405 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} Ivysaur (Japans: フシギソウ Fushigisou) is van het type & van het type -type. Iyvsaur is ook een zaad soort Pokémon. Ivysaur is nummer 002 van de Kanto Pokédex en de nationale pokédex. Biologie Uiterlijk Ivysaur is net zoals Bulbasaur een Zaad soort Pokémon. Als je voor het eerst na ivysaur kijkt is het gewoon Bulbasaur. Alleen de bloem op zijn rug is uitgekomen en nu een echte bloem geworden. De bloem wordt nog steeds gebruikt voor de aanvallen Bullet Seed & Solarbeam. In het Spel Ivysaur is in geen enkel spel te vangen . Je kunt wel een Bulbasaur krijgen van Professor Oak maar een Ivysaur kan je niet in het wild vangen . Dus Ivysaur is alleen verkrijgbaar als een geëvolueerde versie van Bulbasaur. In de TV-Serie Ivysaur komt voor het eerst voor in de aflevering Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. In deze aflevering zien je Bulbasaur's de evolueren in een Bulbasaur. Evolutie bulbasaur evolueert bij level 16 in Ivysaur. Daarna Evolueert Ivysaur in een Venusaur bij level 32. Locatie in de Game Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Evolutie van Bulbasaur |rbrarity = Geen |yellow = Evolutie van Bulbasaur |yrarity = Geen |goldsilver = Ruilen |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Ruilen |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Evolutie van Bulbasaur |frlgrarity = Geen |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolutie van Bulbasaur |hgssrarity = Geen |blackwhite = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Locaties Spin-Off Game's |backcolor = |Pokemon = Ivysaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Western Cave (19F-27F) |PMD2 = Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest }} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |backcolor = |redblue = When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |yellow = The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom. |gold = Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |silver = If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |crystal = The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms. |ruby = There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |sapphire = There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |emerald = To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower. |firered = There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |leafgreen = When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |diamond = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |pearl = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |platinum = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |heartgold = Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |soulsilver = If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |black = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |black 2 = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white 2 = When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. }} Pokédex nummers |backcolor = |kanto = #002 |johto = #232 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex.}} Aanvallen Monteel nog niet beschikbaar Sprites